


Redemption

by Alexasnow



Series: The daughters of Valer [4]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Not Beta Read, Smut, does not follow book or movies sequence of events, dramatic battle scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a second chance, and Lara is hoping she can find a path to redemption</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thranduil's, and Legolas make up their own minds

“Ada would you not please come out of your room”

Thranduil heard his sons desperate pleas, and it pained him to worry his son like this but he looked toward the reflective glass, cursing love and how it had scarred him a second time, in a fit of anger he punched the glass, watching his reflection shatter into a thousand tiny pieces, alike his heart, symbolic of his inner turmoil.  
He had been forced to leave Rivendale as the sisters bad mouthed Lara cursing her name, wishing her dead, the level of hatred infuriated and frightened him, what had she done to deserve such a vile response, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. So he faded into obscurity, the elves of Mirkwood unaware of his presence, he trusted his son to rule his people in his stead, as he had done such a wonderful job of it.

Turned to see Legolas’s panicked expression “Father what have you done?”

“I was sick of looking at myself, so I fixed the problem” He said, waving his injured hand glibly.

“Can I send for a healer?” he begged.

“No, I wish to remain unknown here, I will clean it, and bandage it, just get me the supplies”

As Legolas unwillingly left, Thranduil slipped back into shadow, smiling at the lack of reflection, he no longer had to suffer, and witness his own suffering. He lay back, exhausted and yet sleep continued to evade him, his light eleven eyes were dull, his pristine skin was of a grey pallor, and his enchantment to cover his scars had faded with his powers, he truly looked how he felt.

When no one could see or hear him, he would pull his arms around himself, and curl up, and cry silently for his lost wife, and his lost love. When Legolas returned he pulled himself up, looking and acting as though nothing had happened. Taking the bandages and water from his son, his eyes tinged with concern.  
Thranduil washed the cuts, hissing as the jagged skin met the cool water, as the water clouded red, he found his eyes lost within the pool before him, dazed he knocked the bowl over staining the ground blood red, like the blood soaked ground in which he found his wife, startled as the long buried memories resurfaces, he held his hand to his mouth to smother his gasp.

He begged his son to leave him once more to his thoughts, Thranduil ate and drank sparingly, enough to please his son, and sustain his body, but he cared for little else, his mind was often troubled, between thoughts of Lara, and his wife he found no peace.

He mumbled as sleep finally took him “Lara why did you not return to me?”  
********************  
Legolas knew not to question the pain written upon his father’s face, as he already held the world at arms length, he did not wish to join the ranks, he did not wish his father to grow cold, as he had witnessed after his mother’s death. He had hoped Lara would show and then his father could have some closer of some kind, whatever form it would take would be preferable to seeing him in pain.

Legolas thought of his own pain, Luna had hurt him, he knew it was not her intent but it was her choice when she clung to Thorin, he had offered her healing, and comfort but she sought it only in his arms. She sought him out later, but he no longer wished to see her, she had made her choice, he did not wish to interfere, nor be her second choice. His heart had never suffered the pain of lost love before, the pain took him by surprise, he had found being contained was no longer second nature, he wept for all the hope he had held to, he mourned the death of their future together, he watched it burn. He had finally pulled himself up, but now he felt more guarded where his heart was concerned. He understood but a small piece of his father’s pain, this frustration, and pain made him need to turn toward action, the time for mourning was over, he had to help the only one he had left.

Legolas had heard nothing of Lara since she was tricked into hell, but rumors had reached his ears, but he took no stock in rumors, he wished to give her a piece of his mind on his father’s behalf. But she had yet to materialise, he sent scouts out to track her down, he was resolved, he could no longer watch his father breakdown. If the scouts failed he himself would go, although he was unsure how he would feel upon seeing her, his emotions mixed, anger upon his father’s behalf drove him, but he had feared for her.

When the scouting party came back empty handed, Legolas grew frustrated, he began pacing, he knew that he would have to track her down herself, but he could not be seen to leave his kingdom, he would have to think of a disguise, and a fitting excuse to be absent, not to mention find an elf capable of standing in his stead, he wouldn’t be gone long, but it had to be an elf he could trust. They were few and far between, he scoured the kingdom of Mirkwood, and only one elf stood out, he took him into his confidence, and hoped nothing occurred in his brief absence.

He donned his armour, taking the helm to hide his face, mixing in among the next scouting party, as they rode out toward Rivendale, he looked back once more knowing he would see his father return to his throne. He would give Lara a piece of his mind, if she still lived, or could be reached, he hoped for so many things, he feared none of them would be realized. 

He had to force himself to look forward, hoping the reports, and rumors held some truth to them, he sighed, and speed forward.


	2. Legolas finds Lara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas finds Lara, and she has to choose between putting crisis on hold, or helping her love?

Just before Rivendale came into sight, a group of elves surrounded us, arrows pointed at us, my defiant eyes fell upon their leader, his helm obscuring his face, and muffling his voice. "You will come with us"

"You put down your arrows, you know what I am, and what I am capable of, these arrows will do you no good"

"You underestimate my aim, and you underestimate yourself"

Now I was confused, I narrowed my eyes, the leader ordered his men to drop their aim, they moved as one and with startling precision, each bow returning to rest, the arrows sheathed away. 

Talion and Geralt held their guard, I asked them to relax, they begrudgingly took heed. The elf leader pulled the helm free of his head, it was Legolas, I felt relief, followed by worry. "Legolas, why the disguise?"

"I knew you would only hear this from me, and I wished to see you" he smiled.

"You should not be around me, I am dangerous" I warned my tone somber.

"Not to me, come we must speak privately" his eyes sorrowful, I did not see the hate, or disdain I felt I deserved, this saddened, and gave me great comfort, some could find it within themselves to trust me.

He dismounted his horse slowly, and we wondered a distance from our respective parties, beyond witcher, and elf ears. He looked unsure as to where to begin, but his sad lost look told me I was right to be worried.

Finally he sighed heavily "It is my father, he has taken to seclusion, I worry for him, he often mumbles your name in his sleep, he thinks I do not hear him, Lara he is broken, he wishes no one to see it but .."

I stopped him, as my tears flowed freely, emotion strangled my voice, I barely got the words out "you need say no more, I will return with you"

After a thankful glance, Legolas nodded, telling me to say nothing, this was to be kept secret. I could barely contain my emotions as we returned to the group, all I could now see was Thranduil in pain, I couldn't stand it, my whole body shook with the pure emotion coursing through me, I took a deep breath before I looked up. I couldn't hide my pain from Geralt, he saw through the thinly veiled mask, I was desperately clinging to. He took my hand and assured me things would be fine despite not knowing what it was, and I couldn't tell him, but I had to go to Thranduil. 

"Talion, Geralt, you both go to Rivendale, tell my father I miss him and I will soon return"

I turned on my heel, taking Legolas's hand, and racing away without word, I saw Geralt’s wounded expression, I closed my eyes letting silent tears course down my cheeks, I cared for Geralt, but I could not leave Thranduil, not like this, my love for him still strong, and ever hopeful.

When we reached Mirkwood, Legolas donned his helm, hiding amongst his soldiers, unseen he slipped back into the kingdom as if he had never left. He truly was the king of stealth, he guided me down to a room far away from any other, in the darkness, a secluded room I found him, it was worse than I had imagined. Thranduil lay in the middle of his bed, his eyes fixed to the ceiling. Not acknowledging our presence, he was truly lost to us, I only hoped there was something I could do, I pulled aside his bed, taking his hand in mine, it was so cold, I held my hands around it to warm it, and for a moment it seemed to glow with a strange light, I was unsure as to whether that was a trick of the dim light within the room, or if it was more, but I kept holding to his hand, in silence I waited, and watched Thraduil motionless, and silent, a single tear escaping his eye.   
I grew tired, hunched over him, I fell asleep holding tightly to his hand, and when I woke he was staring at me, his face expressionless, but he was looking at me. I hated myself, I could not possibly be the cause of this, a broken man was staring at me "Thranduil, it's me Lara do you remember"

His darkened eyes seemed to light up, as if the life flowed back through him once more, perhaps he needed my healing touch to cure him, as what had feared as a mind taken, was merely a sickness clouding his mind.

"You came back to me" he croaked his voice raw.

"Of course I have, I love you, and I never lost hope for us"

He embraced me tightly, holding to me for a time, as if to be assured I was real.

It took days but soon he was almost his old self, but I saw a change, imperceptible at first, but anytime I was away from him he seemed petrified he would never see me again. Maybe I should have left him, or died when he first stabbed me, I would have caused him less pain that way, I often wished for death, and I was aware all too many would gladly see it done. This was a burden upon my mind, knowing those once so close to me, had not only lost faith in me, but now hated me with a poisonous wrath, that all they wanted for me was my end. It broke my heart to realize this, I looked into what was left of Thranduils looking glass, as I stared into the nothingness before the mirror, overwhelmed, and distraught, I doubled over, and sobbed, for all those I had lost, and for all that I had lost of myself. I re-emerged from the room, as if nothing had occurred, after doing what I could to fix my face, but without a reflection it was difficult. 

As he seemed more and more like that elf I loved, he decided to return to the kingdom, so under darkness, we cloaked him, and brought him back through the gates, a triumphant return, only Legolas and myself knew the truth of it, but I feared maybe we didn't know enough, whatever had befallen Thranduil was more than grief, but I didn't wish to dwell upon it, seeing him well and comfortable upon his throne, made me smile. 

Finally we were alone and he remembered everything, we had talked of everything, and now we began to plan our future. He stroked my cheek smiling as I said we for the first time "I love hearing that word from your lips"

He drew his thumb over my bottom lip softly, I trembled, he hadn't touched me till that moment, he had reached out many a times, but he stayed his hand. Now he drew his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. His fingers slipped from my lips under my chin, pulling his face closer, our lips almost touching, his warm breath caressing my lips. I stood anxiously waiting for him to take my lips, he held still, protruding out his tongue tickling my lips, slowly over my top lip, then over my bottom lip, I trembled once more, I went to move forward but he held me in place "no, I wish to take my time" he whispered seductively.

He pressed his lips softly to mine, taking my lips gingerly, soft, and delightfully wet lips pressing to mine. A slow sensual kiss, that made my knees weak, he groaned into my mouth as he continued, tightening his grip around my waist, his fingers slid round my neck, gripping the back, he deepened the kiss, increasing the pressure.  
I submitted to him, he continued to dominate every actions pace, and power, in a way that left me feeling loved, and desired. I needed and wanted him, as he continued this slow but pleasurable torture, driving me wild as he pulled away from the kiss breathlessly, after his tongue had tasted, and teased my own. His eyes burned with the same desire, he tilted my head to expose my neck, he trailed slow kisses down the nape of my neck to my shoulder blade, he then looked up at me with a darker desire clouding his eyes, his hand trailed from my neck down over my breast, he groped harshly at my right breast, leading me to groan, from the feel of his touch upon me.  
His fingers continued there descent, pushing his hand under my trousers, he slid his fingers between my legs, groaning when he found me dripping wet for him, the growing frustration, and building desire lead me to gasp as his fingers pushed inside me, as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of my sex, I whimpered with each push back in. The look upon his face was wanton, his smile wicked, I could see the pleasure written upon his face, I could hear his growing lust as his breath became ragged, and feel his enjoyment as his erect pressed into my thigh. 

I bit my lip as I drank in the intoxicating pleasure of each sense, he pulled his fingers out of my sex, and drew them free of my trousers, pulling his fingers to his mouth, delighting in tasting each finger covered in my arousal. He released my waist, gripping the ends of my shirt, pealing it up and over me, his eyes fixed up my body, he cast it aside. He arched me back, and then he took to my breasts with an animalistic desire, his tongue dragging over my hard right nipple, before taking it into his mouth, sucking forcefully, making me cry out, the pained pleasure was delicious, he continued, his hand groping harshly upon my left breast. His hands found the top of my trousers pulling urgently at the sides, pulling them down with such haste it burned my skin as he tugged them free, he pushed me back on to the bed.

Undressing quickly, he was as I remembered him, tall, lithe, and his erection was a delicious sight to behold, I licked my lips, as he climbed over me, he took my lips in a passionate kiss, pressing his cock to my entrance, pushing himself in slowly, hissing as my juices coated his throbbing cock, he shivered as he filled me, groaning with enjoyment as the friction as he pulled out, he took his enjoyment in a slow rhythm, both of us enjoying, and remembering the feel of one another. His thrusts became more forceful, he would thrust in deep and hard, then pull out slow and tantalizingly, repeating this until, I threw back my head against the sheets crying out my powerful orgasm that had been building, the release was delicious and prolonged, I bucked my hips as the waves of the aftershocks of my climax rushed through me, moaning with pleasure as each wave took me. 

As I relaxed back into his powerful thrusts, his wry grin was seductive, both of us now glazed with the sweat of our continue passion, Another powerful thrust, and I could feel him growing harder, his orgasm building, as he growled his release was warm, and the pulsing of his cock delighted my throbbing sex.  
He held still inside me, pressing his forehead to my shoulder, breathing heavily. As he recovered, he relaxed dropping down beside me, he smiled widely, taking me in his arms “Promise you will come back to me” he whispered.  
“I will always come back to you my love”

He sighed happily, it was a relief to hear, and see him happy, what had taken him over still concerned me, but for this moment, we were together, and we were happy.


	3. Elrond and Aslinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Aslinn share their worries, and their love

“My love I fear for my daughter, I cannot longer see her path” Elrond gasped, as another nightmare forced him to wake, in a cold sweat.

Aslinn struggled to prop herself up, groggy and drowsy, she tried to focus on her husband who clearly needed her comfort, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his fevered brow, steadying her mind, so she could look into his panicked eyes.

“Do not worry, remember I fought alongside your daughter, she is a force to be reckoned with, we cannot lose faith in her now, I care not for the hateful words of my sisters, I do not believe them, nor do I heed them, they are wrong, you know her, as do I, her soul is good, and she is loved, she will return to us”  
He smiled widely, it was these moments that he treasured, and realized how lucky he was to have her in his life, Arwen was even warming to Aslinn, he lay back down his mind still swimming with questions, and fear all of which would go un answered, he turned to Aslinn, falling asleep holding to her, and a protective arm to their unborn child, he found peace in the warmth of her love.

As he woke a second time, he found a smile playing about his lips, he gasped, as he realized what joy had woken him this time, Aslinn had not woke him in this manner in some time, the warmth of her mouth upon his already throbbing cock was a delight, he shivered with delight, feeling only a slight pang of guilt “Are you sure?” he asked running his fingers through her hair. She released him, and smiled “Yes allow me to taste you my love”

As the warmth and wetness of her mouth surrounded him, he moaned softly, as sucked gently, at his length, he felt his body tense with the pleasure coursing through him, as her hand grasped the base of his cock, her tight grip stroking him, while her tongue played about his head, her tongue circling and tickling his sensitive head, he pushed his hips up slowly, pushing deeper into her mouth, she began pumping her hand, he curled his toes as the orgasm began to build, he cried out her name in a deep growl, as he released his come into her mouth, the ecstasy as she swallowed, and licked his pulsing come was delightful, he trembled in the aftershocks. Aslinn pulling up to kiss him softly upon his lips, he was about to continue when he heard a guard call out that three unknown people approached.

He promised Aslinn that he would take care of her upon his return, he dressed, putting on basic armour just in case the situation should call for it, he would take no chances, but as he rushed outside to join his guards, he did not see a dangerous enemy standing at the gate. He could not believe his eyes, he had to look twice before he trusted his senses, she was alive, their faith had not been in vain, he could not remain calm. He felt his eyes light up as she finally saw him, he didn’t not care if was kingly, he embraced his daughter spinning her round crying with laughter, never had he felt such relief.

Aslinn waited for Elrond to return hoping he would be swift, but as time passed his side of the bed grew cold, and remained vacant, she wondered if she should worry. Dressing was not an easy affair, as waves of nausea took her, slowly but surely she walked or rather waddled toward the gate of rivendale, not feeling very graceful as she passed the elven guards. She looked to where her husband now stood, she couldn’t make out who he was embracing, but as she drew closer she gasped, crying out upon seeing Lara.   
“I would embrace you but I fear my arms are not long enough to pass my belly” she laughed.

Taking pride in the smile she brought forth upon Lara’s face, she looked weary, and she knew there was more than Lara was saying, but she believed in her right to privacy, and did not press the matter, as they walked arm in arm toward the hall. They spent hours catching up, enjoying each other’s company. Sadly Aslinn had to draw her part in this wondrous reunion to a close as she could barely hold her eyes open, exhausted she retired to her room. As she lay down upon the bed, she felt a rush of emotion take her, and soon she was weeping into her pillow, clinging to it tightly, her body shaking from the force of her emotion.  
Elrond ran to her and asked her what was the matter, through her sobs she managed to wail out “I will not be joining my sisters, I have to stay behind, I want to be with them Elrond, I miss being that brave warrior, I feel strange at times here”

Elrond brushed her hair back in a soothing motion “You will always be that warrior, that I can see, but you will also make a wonderful mother, I know you miss you sisters, and I will sorely miss my daughter, but as you know Rohann has been suffering greatly, and has need of protection, you will always be one of them”  
After he finished he held to his wife, as she continued to sob her heart out, her fears, her sense of loss, and the changes came out in that moment, and he couldn’t love her more than he did at that moment, trusting him with all the pain she had been withholding from him, thinking he had enough to worry about, now was spoken.  
Aslinn felt exhausted, and drained after letting her vulnerability show through, she felt comforted by Ellrond, and knew their life would be happy, but she also knew how much she would miss the life she had once had, alongside her sisters, she did not wish to forget them, it felt overwhelming to own her mourning of her lost life, not that this new life was not blessed, but part of her would always yearn to return to that battlefield.


	4. Lara, Geralt and Talaion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching rivendale to a joyous welcome

I woke in Thranduils arms, knowing I had stayed here too long, but it would be difficult to part from him, not only because of our love, but now I was worried for him, there were still unanswered questions about what had truly befallen him.

As I pulled myself up, I turned to him, he was deep in sleep, but it was no dream but a nightmare that he was wondering through, as he began to cry out in fear, I dropped and held to him, he seemed to relax as my arms circled him defensively, I began to wonder, I know I will see my sister again, but what form it will take both frightens, and troubles me. My sisters almost took my life, claiming me evil, when the ones who truly gave in to evil, turned out to be them.

The darkness they gave way to and allowed to fester were of their own making. I lost two loves, on this road to hell, I have faith that me and Thranduil will now try to finally find our lost love, as I had restored his faith by coming to him.

He woke as I was dressing myself to leave, he dressed just as swiftly, he pulled to my side “Will you help me return to my people with pride”

“Of course I will”

Legolas knocked at the door, this was our signal, cloaking Thrnaduil, and checking the coast was clear, and holding to complete silence was like being on the edge, I kept my mind, and ears open to any one lurking, praying no one should happen upon us. We finally reached the boarder, leading Thranduil back upon horseback, into his kingdom was strangley satifiying, holding to their faith in him as a strong, and powerful leader. I was glad I could do this for him, they cheered, and announced his return, all Elves were present when he walked through the doors, taking his place upon the throne.

Legolas was about to walk away after handing back his crown, Thranduil stopped him “Wait, my son, has done amazingly in my stead, one day he will take his rightful place as your king, and now you will be more than assured, that he is capable, wise, and compassionate”

It took a while for people to begin clapping, as they were taken by surprise, this was an open display of respect, and love for his son, everyone looked stunned, but as the silence grew uncomfortable, people began clapping.

Legolas was also stunned, but pleasantly surprised by this show of affection, I seemed to be the only person moved by his risk, as to Thranduil this was showing too much of himself, but he did so, and I respected him greatly for it.

After the commotion of the kings return died down, I was getting ready to leave, when I saw that same fear in Thranduils eyes. It was difficult to pull free of his arms, and leave, but they needed their king, and we needed Legolas, which I knew would be diffiuclt for him, due to the issues that had with Luna, but I knew he was strong enough to push through the pain, to aid those who needed him.

“I will call for your aid soon Legolas, will you be ready?”

“Of course”

With that another bitter sweet goodbye, and I headed back to Rivendale, to find Talion, and Geralt camped were we had stopped.

“We wont go in without you” Geralt declared.

I crossed the fields toward Rivendale with Geralt, and Talion, I did not wish to return, and upon sight I froze, pulling my horse to a swift stop, my eyes wide and fixed, I could not take another step, I was froze in place “No I cannot do this, my courage fails me Geralt, go without me”  
“We can go without you, you read the note, you know they need you”

“They need me, no they wish to blame me for every single thing even things beyond my control, I am the bad guy remember, they would murder me and call themselves righteous” I tremored as I spoke, I genuinely feared them, and the darkness within all of us, as with certain daughters, and Sons of valer my push had only revealed a hidden darkness within, others were afraid so they fought it, the darkness lives within every one of us, I truly understood their rage, but what right did they have to kill me, and hold themselves in a the light of justice, not a single one of them could have suffered such darkness and not destroyed the world, but I had, that fire within suffocated the fear. And slowly drew me back to were things had all began, I knew my father would be glad to see me, not so sure of Aslinn but I could hope they had not twisted her mind against me.

I pulled up to the gate, dismounting slowly, taking in Rivendale, and feeling at home once again, this would be more difficult than hell, I took a deep breath steeling myself toward any ill will toward me, knowing on some level it was earnt, but on another knowing that my reign as the devil had been the only reign in which no death had occurred, Sauron would not hold back his hand, now his power was restored.

I waited by the gate as the guards told me I could not enter, they called for Elrond, and he came swiftly, running around the corner, running toward me, his eyes light, and his arms welcoming, he embraced me, spinning me round in his enthusiasm “Haha daughter, I could not be happier to see you alive, and well, I knew the good within you would win out, many after walking in darkness choose to remain within it, I knew you would not, I aided Geralt every step of the way, and soon you will have another sister or brother” he cried happily.

I held him tighter “I am so happy for you father, my new sister or brother could not ask for greater parents”

We pulled away as Aslinn began crying out “Lara, is that really you, thank the fates, how long does it take one to come home” she smiled widely. Her belly protruding ahead of her, slowing her down, she waddled forward slowly, I giggled to myself, to feel all of these loving emotions would be the salve to the embittered rage I would receive from the others. I was glad to walk into the halls arm in arm with my father, and aslinn, we sat and talked for hours, I was weary of what to reveal, but after Aslinn left us to go to bed, I told Elrond of my fears. “If a single one of them hurt you I myself will cut them down”

I did not tell him of the ordeal with Luna, I did not wish to worry him but I told him of the worries I had for them, and how their minds were altered, as I wished there to be no secrets that could catch us of guard, I had learnt my lesson, well and truly.

Elrond kissed my forehead, and followed Aslinn. Geralt and Talion finding a stash of eleven wine, had taken to it, I shared a drink with them, allowing Geralt to take the lead in storytelling. But soon Talion turned to me, inhibitions lowered “What was it like being the queen of hell?”

I was unsure of how to answer that, in my drunken haze I began clumsily “Well, it was, strange, holding back the darkness was exhausting, it would have been easier to give in”

He smiled, and fell off his stool, I leant over the table, gripping to it tightly, Talion looked fine, I stumbled over to him to assure myself, he was breathing, I sensed no injury, once he began snoring, I knew for certain. I pulled myself up giggling “He is fine”  
I sat aside Geralt “Wow I thought I would be the first to go” I mused.

“No your tougher than you look, but against me you will lose” his wry grin crooked.

“That a challenge?” I embolden my words.

“Yes, it is” he said pouring me another drink; I decided to take him up on it. My head was swimming, as he poured the fifth drink, I couldn’t see straight, but this release was what I had desperately needed. 

“I don’t think I could take another”

“I win then”

“No, give me a minute”

My head dizzy, I stumbled, Geralt caught me before I fell, he didn’t release me, he pulled closer, his fingers slid into my hair, my body quivered, even though my haze I could see how handsome Geralt was, and how if things were different I would have chosen him, but I could not, I stayed his hand.  
“Geralt I can’t” my voice shaky.

“Lara” my name was all he managed to say, as his free hand slid over my thigh. I had to pull away from him, almost falling off the bench in the process, I could not stay, with him reaching out for me, I wished to take his outstretched hand, but I recoiled from it, knowing the damage that small action would cause. I pulled myself up, unsteady upon my feet, I looked to Geralt, mumbling an apology before I ran to my room. As I slammed the door shut, I leant against the wood, sliding down until I sat upon the cold stone floor, I curled up, my whole world spinning. Knowing I would have to reunite my sisters, this would be an exhaustive task, which would ask a lot of me, I wept, as I fell into a drunken haze of sleep.

Woken by the door pushing me along the ground, I groaned in pain, as I held to my head, the light headed feeling rushing me to the shower room to throw up, my throat, and nose burned, as I heaved, I dragged myself up, rinsing the vile taste from my mouth. I stepped into the shower, allowing the ice cold water to startle my senses into focus, pulling out awake, but weary.

Donning my armour was done slowly, as I thought of where I would have to go next, I dreaded leaving my room, I wanted to hide away, but I had not choice, we were needed, and my protégé had to be stopped, no matter the cost.


	5. Leaving rivendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave Rivendale, to begin reuniting the sisters

I embraced my father, holding longer to them both, I knew Aslinn would not be joining us, and I would miss the sight of friendly faces. I did not wish to leave them, but my duty called me to do so, I looked over to Geralt, and Talion both ready to leave, Talion smiled weakly, wincing as the effects of the ale held to him, Geralt evaded my eyes, as the memories of last night haunted him, I did not wish to reject him, he had been the only one to believe in me, and yet my heart told me to remain true to Thranduil, the love we had was real, it had been severely tested but it survived still, I wished I could be at his side.

I sighed heavily, as we moved out, I knew we were heading to find those whom had joined the rangers, there last known whereabouts had been near the town of Bree, we set forth toward the town that had been both a place of remembrance, good memories, and bad, I cast my mind back to my first meeting with Barrett, my heart sunk as I know knew he stood aside Sauron in his evil doing, he had chosen the darkness, I held to the belief that it was indeed my doing, but I dare not voice it for both Talion, and Geralt did not share my penchant for self-loathing.  
We rode for a time until the scene changed from open fields to the path toward Bree, seeing a flash of grey as we approached told us that the rumours were indeed true, the rangers were here, we pulled up to the stables, handing over the horses swiftly, giving chase to the grey cloak speeding away from us, we soon caught up with the ranger, who stopped suddenly turning to us “What do you want?” a croaky voice hissed.

Talion stepped forward, and answered “We must reform to aid Rhohann, they are in need of our aid”

Kalea threw back her hood smiling at Talion, she would not even register my presence, and this I had been prepared for, being frozen out was a small price to pay to save those in dire need. Lorien, Neve, and Naldeth soon joined us, telling us Aragorn had been called away upon an urgent matter, they all acted as though I did not exist, the ice of their stares burned, and stung my heart, but I held to my composure, not allowing them to see the pain they were causing me. I knew they did this intentionally, and I would not give them the satisfaction of my tears. The brief and impersonal reunion done with, we took on a new course, heading toward the shire to find Raven.

As we drew close to the shire, you could hear what sounded like a party taking place, fireworks lighting the sky with unnatural but beautiful light. Hearing the sounds of celebration was strange to me, as for a time I had not known the simple joys, life at the right hand of a witcher was tough, it was a life of thankless missions for a patience, but one had to survive, and my hunting skills, and senses greatly improved. My berserker nature was under a greater control, Geralt had taught me to calm my mind, this was a skill I had had to relearn, it was a difficult process but I gained a hold upon my anger, feeling like my demon half was a part of me now, not in control of me. 

My life with Geralt had been difficult in many ways, I held still to the hope of the reconciliation of me and Thranduil, but I felt myself drawing ever closer to Geralt, not just because of his unwavering faith in me, but he witty remarks never failed to make me smile, his flirtations flattered me, and his smile was one of the best parts of my day. But I could not hurt Thranduil not again, he had suffered enough by my hand, I would not taint our love until I knew it was dead. And I was glad that I held strong, as I thought of love I felt for Thranduil as we reunited. 

I still felt the pain of guilt upon catching Geralts eye, and taking joy in his smile but holding him at a distance, he deserved more than I could give him, and yet his loyalty and kindness never diminished, he had been true to his word with my father, he protected me, and continued to do so. I glanced over to him, his eyes alight with wonder as the sparks flew, his yellow eyes, I had always found them beautiful, I had to look away as my thoughts began to wonder.

We slowed to a canter, as the last of the fireworks blazed across the sky, to the delighted cries of the hobbits watching them. I held back, leaving my former sisters to talk to Raven, as I had no wish to explain myself to her once more, as she joined us, she cast me a dark glance, drawing up beside me, giving me an intimidating look before pulling away as swiftly as she could.

We would have to make camp before searching for Ambyr, and Kili, as we were forced by tierd horses, and our own growing exhaustion to stop for the night, we set up camp, building make shift tents, and gathering wood for the fire. I volunteered to get the wood, to avoid spending time among my sisters, I could not take a night of their hateful stares, and poisonous words, nothing I could do would be enough for them, so it was hopeless to try.

As I walked further from the camp, finding only scraps of wood, I sighed, I jolted rounded as I heard footsteps crackling the leaves behind me, I grasped to my sword, turning to see Raven, who held up her hands in a mock surrender.  
“Don’t sneak up of people, I could have hurt you” I said withdrawing my blade from her throat.

“No you wouldn’t, I came to help, and maybe we are being a bit hard upon you” she said softly, her eyes down cast.

“It is understandable; this has been difficult upon us all”

She smiled, as we searched high and low for firewood, we kept coming up empty, wandering further and further away, I turned to say it was best we give up when I felt a piece of wood splinter across the back of my head, knocking me to the ground, I turned over quickly to see Raven at my throat choking me, her grip tight around my throat, I pulled her hands away trying not to allow my anger to build, but it was difficult to remain calm as she pulled her hands free, and began to pummel my head with rage fuelled punches, crashing across the sides of my head making me dizzy, my sight blurred, as the damage she wrought so aggressively down upon me began, to feel less like pain, and more like a dull ache.

She gripped my shoulders, the destruction of my face was not enough for her blood lust, she began to slam my head down upon the solid ground, she planned to kill me, and any strength I had to retaliate had left me, not anger only blistering pain, and a strange numbness clouded my head. The next moment she was gone, and Geralt was carrying me back to camp, threating the sisters to keep their distance, his voice sounded so distant, my senses could not register much beyond the agony. Geralt took a potion from his pocket, making me drink it before I lost consciousness

I woke up feeling the throbbing in my head, I screamed inwardly, as my throat was too raw to scream, or maybe I was screaming and could not hear it over the blood rushing in my ears, and the swelling upon my face, after hours of writhing in pain, I dropped back into the haze.

Waking again this time to find the pain had lessened, I could pull myself up but very slowly only, as the pain still seared through my head. Geralt told me to rest as I tried to stand.

“No, you need to rest, your body is healing faster due to your demon half my witcher potions are of no danger to you, you almost died, so please rest, if only for one more day”

“But we are needed”

“Yes we are, but in this shape you will be of no help to anyone”

I unwillingly lay back down, once again finding myself drift into a painful, and frightening slumber, filled with nightmares, followed by agony, I woke up with a start, hearing the last of my screams ring out into the air, I felt injured but more able to move. Pulling up to my feet still took effort, but the pain had faded into the background. The lingering pain was a reminder, of how I could no longer trust my sisters, nor should I continue to think of them as such. To me they had gone from being my family to my enemies, and I would now look upon them that way. Geralt was now my shadow, he would not leave my side after Raven’s attempt to kill me in cold blood.   
As we began the search for Ambyr, I could sense no guilt, or shame among them, just a lingering hostility toward me, they seemed to find their despicable actions justified, claiming the moral high ground in some extreme sense of denial. We eventually found Ambyr, I showed no interest in communicating with any of them, feeling myself pulling further and further away from them. Looking upon them with distaste, and a growing hatred, I was seething beneath my calm exterior, my berserker nature called me to tear them limb from limb, but my human half refused to sink to their level, they were now the evil I feared.   
I only spoke to Geralt, he was the only one I felt I could trust, confide in, or felt safe around, Ambyr had tried to talk to me a few times, her intentions did not seem hostile, but I would not take that chance, so I recoiled from her, flinching, holding a defensive stance until she left me, her eyes misting over with tears, I did not trust those tears to be genuine. 

Kili had spoken to me upon Ambyrs behalf, the mere mention of her name led me to tune out his words, I could tell his mouth was moving but I could not make out a single spoken word. I just looked to him blankly, and honestly confessed “I am sorry Kili, I do not wish to hear a word any of them has to say” my voice flat, and devoid of emotion, Kili looked concerned, but he would back away as the icy silence took over.

I watched him wonder away, I began to feel a strange sense of being disconnected from everything, only Geralt grounded me, upon hearing his voice I would feel safe enough to allow a connection, only with him, these women before me were now strangers, and some of them I felt the same level of disgust for them, as they felt for me. I always managed to hold back my Beserker nature. We Found Haldir, and Nia upon our travels, I expected to receive a hateful stare, or to feel the cold I was now expecting from these women. But she did not bare me any ill will, in fact alike my father, and Aslinn she embraced me, telling me she had always had faith in me, and should a single one of the sisters touch me again they would have to deal with her personally, I felt a rush of emotion, crying silently as she held to me.

As she pulled away, I brushed away my tears , not allowing her to see my pain, I wished to be strong in front of the only sister I had left, I was glad of Nia’s protective stance toward me, she shot warning glances at Raven if she drew too close, Raven eventually pulled to a distance holding it, as Geralt, and Nia now stood at my side, I had few allies left, but I was glad of them.


	6. The truth will set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed, but the consequences are painful

I was wondering the camp while the others slept peacefully, I heard faint crackling of leaves in the distance, I was compelled to investigate, I found nothing at first, but as I continued forth I found a small hidden cave off to the side, I thought nothing of it until, the overwhelming smell of brimstone burned my nose, and that only meant one thing, darkness was at work here.

A sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach told me this was something very wrong, I pulled to the entrance quietly, creeping inside, the darkness was unnatural, I couldn't see, I had to place my hands to what should have been cold stone, but instead it burned, I held my fingertips out sensing the heat. I had begun to sweat, the humidity made it difficult to breathe, my sword slipped in my vice like grip, almost clanging to ground, almost warning who, or whatever lay ahead.

I heard voices, I was close, finally there was light, it was blinding at first, my eyes strained, once they adjusted I could see flames licking the walls, a little piece of the underworld. I could see Raven, she was not alone, Barrett was with her, they looked happy drinking together, they were working together, I knew something was amiss but my paranoia told me I deserved their hatred, their scorn, and I deserved death, but it was the darkness.

I stepped forward, and as if waking from a trance Ravens black eyes cleared, she mouthed help me before Barrett forced the last liquid down here throat, forcing her to swallow. 

"What are you doing to her, stop this now!" I cried.

He paid me no heed, I watched Ravens eyes turn black once more.

"Barrett you were a good man what happened to you?" I was hoping that reasoning with him might work. 

"Ah Lara I wondered how long you would take, just like home aye” he taunted.

“Why did you turn upon us, and chose to serve Sauron?”

“He gave me purpose, and power, just like what you gave to me as queen, I liked you better then, now your weakness will be your undoing, this is not over trust me, Raven may not have killed you, but I will see you dead, and she will pay for her failure"

"It is his purpose you serve”

“He will give me realms to rule, what can you offer me?, friendship, what use is that to me”

“Hand Raven over to me, and I will let you live" I hissed. His hatred, and twisted thoughts would not be reasoned with, whom or whatever he was now, was not the same man.

"Barrett!" I tried once more, holding to false hope.

"No, that is not me any longer; I am the necromancer now, no longer the useless pawn of the daughters of valer"

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yes and its true, I had no powers, nothing to give, I was an imposition to you, but now I am more, and you will regret turning upon me"

“We did no such thing, we were your friends, the darkness has twisted your mind”

“I don’t need you, I have all the power I need, and soon you will kneel before me”

While he was busy I had crept over to them getting the jump in him, pulling my blade to his throat "release her" I barked.

"If you wish" he hissed.

She gasped as he stabbed her in the back running her through "you bastard, you will pay for this!" I cried my anger building.

"Ah ah ah you have a choice, kill me or save her?, you haven’t time for both, are you powerful enough to save her?"

As he said this he threw her at me, escaping as I held to raven, she was dying, I prayed I was powerful enough, I held back the tide, but I grew weary as time drew on, Ravens eyes flashed open as if she knew "Lara tell them it wasn't me, please I can't die with my sisters thinking badly of me, forgive me" she gasped.

"I forgive you, and no one’s dying here, have faith in me" I smiled weakly.

Her eyes began to roll back "help us, someone, anyone" I cried.

In hell I sat with my sister Raven willing her to come back to me, his dark magic had prevented my healing abilities working, I could have saved her, I know I could. Despite the heat I felt her growing colder in my arms, stained in her blood. I screamed in agony, feeling helpless as she slipped away, I cursed his name, I tore myself to pieces, how had I not known, why was it so easy to believe the worst of myself, and those around me. I truly was in hell, and now there was yet another sister lost to the darkness.

I carried her from the depths, she would have a warrior’s burial, and I would tell all who would listen, Raven died as one of us, she never turned upon us, and I would see to it that Barrett would pay for what he had done today.

I carried her to camp, I still couldn't register that she was dead, she was limp in my arms, part of me hoped and prayed that this was one of my dark dreams, as I lay Raven down, the other sisters began to stir from their slumber.

Naldeth cried out "Lara has murdered Raven"

I didn't register her accusation as I was too consumed by my grief, I hated that this darkness had taken another sister from us, tears flowed freely from my eyes. I shook with rage, and agony, crying silently, struggling to breathe, I gasped for air, as I did I noticed that Naldeth had gained momentum, and now most of the sisters was soon pointing an accusing finger, or looking doubtful. I could hear their thoughts, and it pained me to know they thought so low of me. I held my blade up defensively to the mob forming.

Geralt, Nia, Ambyr and Kili took to my side knowing this was madness that now took all of them, the crazed look in their eyes frightened me, I did not wish to hurt my sisters, but they looked like they were out for blood, more dark magic at work. I was furious the bastard did not even give me a moment to morn my dead sister, he stole that from me, I tremored with rage.

“Barrett, this is not over, I will end you, you will pay for what you have done here today!” I roared to the sky, I knew he could hear me, and worse still I knew his smile was twisted, as to him this was a victory.


	7. Separate ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Geralt, Nia, Fili, Ambyr and Lara deal with the impending threat

As they drew closer, I could see their twisted expressions. With all that had happened I began to feel the rage building, my sword hand began to shake, as the red mist began to eminate from within. Trying to take me, my sword felt like it was melding to my skin, burning like fire. In a reflex I dropped it.

"Lara we need your back up here" Geralt growled.

"No, this is what he wants, me to kill all of you, I won't do his dirty work, I will never fall into that darkness again, Geralt find a way to cure them"

I ran pushing through the angry mob, they as I hoped followed after me, it was my blood he had them thirsting for. Unknowingly Raven had given him the tools to cast his dark magic. I ran knowing that my berserker skill could give me speed they didn't have, so I ran fast.

Once I lost them in the distance, I stopped heaving, gripping my chest, I would have to make the rest of the way to Rohan on my own. This may have been a blessing in disguise, I would meet Eomer and Helle on the outskirts where the attacks were taking place. I slowed down, hoping that Geralt would find a way to heal them, I wanted to be with my sisters again. I froze in place, my face draining of colour, I had to go back, I had to be there, I had to say goodbye to Raven, even if it would be at a distance. I began back toward the camp, checking that no one had followed on, I saw no signs of continued persuit. Geralt had taught me well, I could track, and my senses were keener.

As I raced back at a similar speed, I slowed as the camp came into sight. I crept closer, it broke my heart to remain at a distance, but I did not wish to add to the funeral pyre. They were organised around Raven, and the kindling that would be her last resting place. Their heads bowed in reverence, I wished to do the same, close my eyes an recall Raven as she really was, not the Raven that Barrett had fashioned, but I could not. I had to watch the proceedings as I couldnt hear the kind, and thoughtful words spoken by our captains. I stood in a cold expansive silence, is was deafening, so many emotions fighting for dominance within me. I could not allow the anger a voice, as this was not the time or the place to lose it. My grief would consume me, as there was too many fallen sisters, and loves that we had all lost. So a vague sadness surrounded me, but I couldn't connect with it, I reached out, a flash of her final moments cam unbidden into my mind. I gasped, tears blurring my vision, as I watched on.

They held the torches high, each person saying their piece, their goodbye. I whispered mine to the wind, it felt an empty, and painful goodbye. As the falmes roared to life, I witnessed something unusual. The smoke rising from the flames, was black, and smouldering, but the fire was alive. The smoke seemed to have a life of its own, it swirled up, then down. Not one of the group had seen it their heads bowed, now there were more mysteries. I put it aside thinking of Raven finally, she had been through hell like all of us, and now I could only hope she was free, and at peace. Memoeris flashing to mind, forcing tears to flow freely from my eyes, I strangled a sob. I held silent, waiting for certain members to be led away. When they moved on, I walked over to where she had lain. staring at the ash, and remains

"I will make him pay" I vowed as my tears burned my eyes.

I heard a crackle of brush, I turned to face what I assumed was my attacker. I was relieved to se Geralt, he opened his arms knowing that I needed comfort just as much as the others. I wasted no time running into his arms, he pulled me close, stroking my hair "I told you, I wouldn't leave you" he whispered.

His words only added to my misery, ha my protégé held back upon his wicked plans, me and Geralt could have had a life together. It was not meant to be, as the cruel had of fate kept us apart. And now I wouldn't be alone, I would be with someone I loved, and returned my love, I could only think of one I would rather at my side, but I could not do that to him, or his people. So Geralt led the way, still a better tracker due to his witcher abilities. We were on a level step with the group, I could out run them if I wished, but Geralt couldn't follow, and I would rather be with him. His company as always was a delight, his sarcasm, and humour could always make me smile, even in dire situations. I knew I could trust him with my life, and he could trust me with his. It would be a long trek to Rohan on foot, but we had no other choice. As we ventured into the woods, Geralt was mindful to pick up plants, herbs and roots that may possibly have properties to cure the sisters of their enforced darkness.

"Geralt, do you think they can be cured?"

"Hmm" he grumbled deep in thought. "Maybe, but I am weary to use such potions, it could kill them, they are human after all"

"It may kill them?" I cried.

I often forgot witcher's had a different constitution, and immunity to humans.

"Yes it may not have the desired effect, you could only handle it because your part demon"

"Do remind me" I quipped.

"Not all demons are bad, I had forgot that truth until I met you" he smiled.

"Thank you, I think" I muttered, not knowing what to do with the compliment.

"So what are we facing in Rohan?"

"Urk-hai patrols, but they have trolls and wargs with them, so this will not be as easy as a group of orc's, as like me and my sister many of them are berserkers, they fell no pain, and grow in strength and speed considerably, so this will be dangerous"

I did not fear for Geralt, but some of our warrior's had not faced berserkers before, they wouldn't be prepared for their sheer strength, and ferocity. I could only hope the numbers were not overwhelming, as if they were the causalities could be great for both sides. I tried not to think about it as we continued toward Rohan.


	8. With a heavy heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara, and Geralt reach the outskirts of Rohan. And now Nia, Haldir, Kili, Lara, and Ambyr must make a difficult choice.

Travelling with Geralt was easy, he was good company even when he was being sarcastic. I love his humor; he felt he was close to making a cure for the sisters. As we drew closer to Rohan the worry began, that we couldn’t cure them, or that the orc parties would catch them unaware, Nia maybe a berserker, but two among a sea of many would only do so much good.

I had feared my berserker nature for so long, that I had effectively leashed it. I could still feel the anger bubbling so close to the surface, but the fear held back all expressions of anger, rage continued to build, often with no out let but the silent tears that often tracked down my cheeks. I wouldn’t even realise I was crying until Geralt asked me if I was ok. I never had an answer to the question. As how could I be alright given so many friends, and love had been torn from me, I held on for those who remained.

We were drawing closer to the outskirts of Rohan, it became evident when the Rohirrim charged toward us. The pounding of the hooves was deafening as they circled us, holding us up with spears. “Nice to see you to Eomer” I quipped before anyone had the chance to speak.

“Lara?, I thought you were lost to the darkness?” his eyes narrowed as he removed his helm. He looked battle weary.

“No I am free Eomer” I assured him.

“I am glad to see it is possible to free one’s self from such darkness” he said it wistfully.

“Who is falling to darkness?”

“Our King Theoden, he is not the man he once was, that is why our lands have become open to attack, he will not guard the borders, so we do what we can, but our numbers dwindle with each attack, I am glad that aid has finally reached us”

“Of course, Eomer friends aid friends”

He chocked back emotion, as he had to appear to be a strong leader in front of his men. 

“Where is Helle?” I asked.

“She has been tirelessly trying to free Theoden but she has failed many times, and I fear she too will be exiled like we have been, once loyal soldiers turned out from their homes” he raged.

He noticed my companion “What is he?”

“This is Geralt” I stood defensively in front of him.

Geralt began laughing “You don’t need to protect Lara, but it is a lovely gesture”

“I am a witcher” Geralt stated stepping forward.

“I have not heard of your kind before, are you a hand of evil?” Eomer questioned suspiciously.

“No, we are not evil, we fight it like you”

“Why are your eyes so strange?” he asked as he looked at Geralt more closely.

“Our senses are better than humans, so we have adapted”

“Hmmm, I am sure if you are with the sisters of Valer, you must be a good man”

He looked as though he wanted to correct him, but he bit his tongue, and took it as a compliment or at the very least an acceptance of his presence.

I piped up “Eomer, what do you need us to do?”

“The attacks are becoming more bold, and the numbers of orc and kind of orc have changed, so many a strong warrior can’t manage to take them on, can you and your sister use the gift of your berserker nature to fight them?” he whispered to me. Not wanting to reveal to his men our dark abilities, as there was no time for explanations, only action was needed. I nodded. Eomer told me that he was going to get Helle. 

Soon we would all be reunited; Geralt was making a strange potion while we awaited the sisters. “Get them to drink this, but be aware this could kill them”

“I think it would be safer for them to lust for my blood alone”

“Lara, if this darkness takes them, they will not fight for the sisters, they will join the orcs against all of you, and do you wish to kill them as enemies, I know this is a difficult decision, maybe we should wait, Nia, Haldir, Kili and Ambyr are of sound mind, they can help you make this choice”

My heart sunk, this was an responsibility to fall upon anyone’s shoulders, leave them be and they become servants of Sauron, but the cure could kill them. 

“Yes, we should wait” I stated anxiously.

It seemed like an eternity before the sisters appeared of the horizon, I held back in the shadows waiting for Geralt to send Haldir, Ambyr, Kili and Nia to me. Soon they joined me, they looked weary, I didn’t know what Geralt had told them but it looked like they knew what was at stake here, the gravity of the situation, we were all aware.

“Did Geralt tell you what the situation is?”

Nia stated “He only told us we would have an impossible decision to make”

“Well that’s an understatement” 

Ambyr said “I don’t like the sound of this”

“No this is a difficult choice, and with unknown consequences, but we now have no choice”

“It is so dire that we must act so hastily?” Kili added

“I am afraid so” I added sadly.

“So out with it” Ambyr stressed impatiently.

“Barrett has poisoned the sisters, those effected will become servants of Sauron unless we give them this cure, however this cure is only something a witcher’s immunity can handle, it could possibly kill them, as they are human, I only survived the last one because of my demon half, so we must decide to either allow the poison to take them, or hope this cure doesn’t kill them, both horrific choices, but I would rather hope for a cure”

Ambyr looked lost in thought, when I prompted her, she looked pained to give an answer, but after a long silence she stated “I agree, the darkness has taken enough, I would rather hope this cure is the answer”

Turning to Nia, she quickly added “Cure”

Kili looked resistant to make a choice, he was the only voice of decent “I think we should wait, but it seems I am outnumbered”

Haldir announced “Cure, I know what the darkness is like, and I have no wished to return”

So we hoped that this cure would save Kalea, Lorien, Neve, and Naldeth. But there was the risk that is could kill them, collectively it seemed we were all holding our breath. We did not make this choice lightly, all with a heavy heart. All of us evading eye contact with each other, as Geralt handed them the potion, fear strangled our hearts, as we watched on, we could only hope they would all survive it.


	9. cure or poison?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia, Ambyr, and Lara await the outcome

All on edge watching on, Kalea, Lorien, Neve, and Naldeth had all drank the potions. I felt at a bit of a loss, as Nia and Haldir held on together, being each together strength. Kili and Ambyr were alike kindred spirits knowing what each other needed, they embraced, and hoped for the best. I stood to the side watching them alone, I wished for Thranduil's embrace. I felt a hand take mine, turning to see Geralt, I felt both comforted and awkward, we were close, but we both knew we shouldn't be. In that moment I needed it, so I held to his hand, listening to his soothing words. He pulled me close, I would have argued, but the wait was unbearable. As silence reigned we hoped it was a good sign.

 

As we waited on the cure to work, other members of our sisterhood returned making themselves know. Luna, and Thorin were first. I hung back as they were greeted with enthusiasm. Luna came over to me "Lara do not hold back from me, we may have had a lot go between us, but I can forgive if you can?"

 

I was taken back, and relieved that there were other sisters who I could stand with, knowing that we would back each other up. Thorin she dragged forth, he grumbled as she made him apologise to me, he did not appreciate having to forgive me. But once the awkward apologise and forgiveness was out of the way, he seemed more congenial to me. He even smiled, and it wasn't forced. The Bard, and Eiryn followed on, poor Gandalf had been called upon for babysitting duty again, they told us with great amusement. Eiryn, and Bard hugged me like nothing had changed, I was beginning to feel more at home. Helle, and Eomer followed on, with Fili and Galen.

 

Just when we had begun to enjoy the reunion, and friendly atmosphere. Lorien let out an unholy scream, dropping to her knees she cried her voice horse, jolting upon the ground, a dark substance frothed at the corners of her mouth. When she fell silent, we worried she was dead, but soon Kalea, Neve and Naldeth fell in the same manner. Each of us ran to a respective sister, checking if they lived still, Neve lived, Kalea lived, Naldeth was touch and go for a drawn out few moments but she pulled through. Lorien was still silent, and unmoving, her eyes glazed over. She was dead, my healing touch did nothing, she would not stir, the darkness held back my abilities once more. And took another sister from us. I looked up locking eyes with Ambyr, Nia, then Geralt. I was panicked, I did not know what to do if my power was useless. Nia, and Ambyr shared my panicked look, we all shared some semblance of guilt for her death. She had drank a cure that had the possibility of killing her, without her knowledge. Geralt walked over, dropping to my side, taking Lorien from my arms, laying her to the ground respectfully. Turning to meet my eyes "Lara there is nothing more you can do for her"

 

He held my face in his hands, his look unwavering, and sincere. I felt overwhelmed, but strange to be sharing this moment with him. He helped me up, still close, his fingers strayed into my hair. I had to pull my focus back to the moment, as I found I could loose myself in his strangely beautiful yellow eyes. I knew we would now have another sister to bury, and on the eve of battle, this would do nothing for morale. Geralt and myself took to constructing a funeral pyre, keeping myself busy, stopped me breaking down, and turning to Geralt. The funeral was a painful affair, as they always are, but there was a lingering sense of guilt with myself, Ambyr, and Nia, I saw in in their eyes as they said their goodbyes. We were sick of loosing people, and it had begun to ware upon us heavily, some more than others.

 

After the funeral we were expected to find rest, I did not know if I would sleep. Our makeshift camp had enough comforts to aid the battle weary. While the others sat in silence around a fire, I retired to my tent, wanting to withdraw into my own world. I began pacing, the material door pulled aside, it was Geralt.

 

"I know you will try to avoid this pain, but it will be easier if you let it out, you will be more connected with your powers, if you aren't so consumed with grief"

 

I turned, and glared, how could I not be consumed by grief I thought. But he dismissed my glare, and pulled me into his arms, a warm comforting embrace. He wouldn't let me go until, I let go. I refused to cry, I remained rigid in his arms for a time, but soon I felt the wave of emotion take me, and I was clinging to him, crying, babbling about how unfair this all was. He pulled my head back, looking into my tear-filled eyes he remarked "Yes this is unfair, you have all had to deal with more than most do in a lifetime, but your warriors, this pain, these scars will be what keeps you fighting"

 

I sniffed, and smiled "I didn't know you did motivation speeches Geralt"

 

"See you learn something everyday, and you know I would do anything to see you smile" he smirked.

 

"Whoa don't get all soppy on me because we are to go to battle tomorrow"

 

"If I choose to, I will do so" He sounded almost defensive. I felt bad, he was only being kind, and because it made me so uncomfortable to hear, I had to deflect it somehow.

 

"I am sorry, you know I get awkward with that kind of open declaration of affection"

 

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean I will stop" he smiled widely.

 

"you get some joy out of my discomfort don't you?"

 

"A little bit" he laughed. "Now you need to try and sleep"

 

"I wont manage it, my mind is racing" I stated with an element of sadness.

 

He took my hand, leading me to my makeshift bed, I shook my head. "I promise no funny business" he assured. but the wry grin that followed made me weary. But I lay down, he pulled up behind me, he pulled me to him, encircling me protectively with his arms. This was uncomfortable at first, but when I relaxed, I felt my mind calm, and drift in a light haze of what could be described as sleep.


	10. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

With Morale at an all-time low, our captains would have a job on their hands, to muster up any will to continue the fight. I did not envy their role, at that moment I was glad it was a role relinquished, I was one of the warriors once more. However the responsibly of the decision to give the cure had been in part on my shoulders, and it still weighed heavily upon me. A lingering guilt over Lorien, and my closeness with Geralt left me confused as always. I still recalled what he had been told of his future, but it was impossible, as witcher’s were unable to have children, so how could we have a family. I loved Thranduil, and the chances of that changing were non-existent, I would not hurt him again. He had hurt me, and I him, so in some twisted way we were even, he was a good elf, he didn't deserve more pain. So I slipped away from the tent, out to the would be battle field. I was not the only one awake, I saw Ambyr, and Eiryn milling around. They waved me over to them; I walked over slowly, feeling weary. I looked to Ambyr, then to Eiryn expecting them to say something profound, but instead Ambyr stretched and stated "Another battle, more scars will be wrought today"

 

So they were struggling as much as we were, their spirits seeming to match the low ebb. I did not have any magic words to lift us all up, but I felt I had to fill that vacuous silence "We have faced much darkness, but without us to hold it back, it would have overrun these lands, sad that so many will never be aware of all we have accomplished, but we have seen much, and done so much good together"

 

I had ran into a speech unintentionally, I fell silent wondering if I had just been spewing forth rhetoric. But Ambyr seemed to be considering my words, Eriyn responded "Yes we have been through hell, some literal, but we hold to that strength to keep holding back that darkness, and now we must muster up this courage once more, Eomer was telling us that these orc's are different, and many have the skill you and Nia possess"

 

"Yes the berserker abilities sadly are a skill born in darkness, the blood of our enemies, or our rage drives a surge of energy, giving us speed, strength, and numbs our ability to feel pain, so to a degree these will seems unstoppable, I fear for our warriors should their numbers be greater than anticipated"

 

"Why?, they are capable?"

 

"I apologise, I do not doubt their ability, but berserkers are dangerous, and their strength will be greater than any here, myself and Nia can only even the odd so much"

 

"We will find other ways to fight them, ranged combat, or throwing knives"

 

"That will not stop them, they will not feel it, and they will heal"

 

"We will cut their head from their bodies" Eiryn finally decided upon as the answer.

 

"Yes that would be the only way to stop them, but be aware they will be faster"

 

"Yes we have seen the two of you in battle before now"

 

"I do not envy you to give a rousing speech at such a time"

 

Ambyr finally spoke "Yes it is no mean feat, but the words will come to us, I am glad that we can stand united, after all that has tried to break us" she smiled with pride.

 

It did not take long for the others to begin joining us, but before they did we stood side by side, we didn't need to words, we were alike to family of our own making our bond was so strong. I was glad to stand with my captains, and trust in them, and they still had faith in me given all that had passed between us.

 

Most of the living members now stood upon the edge of what would be the battlefield; we all shared knowing looks with each other, nodding to each new member joining the line we had formed against the darkness. They would not break this line, we would see to it this world held to hope, whether it be in our blood or not. Eomer, and Helle finally joined us, with the riders of the rohirrim. Our line was less than expected, but we were all fierce warriors, and it was only a scouting party of orc's.

When the silence was broken by the approach of the enemy it was more than clear Sauron had had a hand in this as their numbers were greater than we could handle, he intended this to be a massacre. My protégé truly wanted me not only over thrown, but dead, the sisters were an annoyance that him, and Barrett would see eradicated. The loud marching of thousands of orcs had struck fear in our hearts, there would be no time for speeches. As the Uruk-hai charged without warning, we were truly caught of guard. I found my centre, letting my anger bring forth the berserker, I had never been able to see all I was capable of in my frenzy, but this time, I could see my swift motion, and how blades pierced my arms, chest, and back without causing me pain. It was strange to watch the world run in slow motion, to see blades run through me without the agony following. The wounds gaping healed with speed, I had not known how many injuries I had truly suffered while in my rage.

I could see sisters struggling to hold back the Uruk-hai berserkers, so I aided all who I could. I felt nothing upon seeing rohirrim struck down, the pain numbed must have been psychical and emotional, so the anger could last the battle. All of this I would feel once the trace like state ceased, I looked at our thinning numbers, I couldn't see all who remained, but the rohirrim were all but decimated. Helle struggling against a group of trolls as her protective shield began to fail. The adrenaline began to dissipate the longer I held in place, as the numbers seemed to overwhelm, I heard a cheer rise up "The elves have seen us reinforcements"

Thranduil had sent us aid, and soon it seemed that we would not just survive, but be victorious. When the final orc fell we couldn't believe our luck, and were thankful for our allies. I walked over to the head elf and soon discovered, Thrandui had not come himself as Legolas was away so no one would be able to take the mantle of king in his place, but he sent his regards, I knew they meant love by the nervous shift of their eyes. 

As the cry of victory rang out once more, we embraced each other with enthusiasm, as we had thought we would not survive this battle, as I found the arms of one of my sisters, I did not feel her warmth but the cold of her blade as it ran through my back, only when she pulled the blade free did I feel the warmth, but it was my blood leaving me, the agonising blade had done its work, and the hand that wielded it, was no clear enemy, it was a sister. As I fell she held to me, feigning sadness, and shock, her performance was convincing.

The blood strangled my words, this was to be my last memory, and vision of this life, this sting of betrayal, evil insidious and cloaked came for me in the form of a sister, and now she was free to take others. Her wicked smile sickened me as the world grew cold. The last sounds I heard were not a loved ones sorrow, or love, but the name of her next victim. And now I was powerless to stop her murderous plans. 

I returned to the fade, this time I would not be leaving but reliving my grandfather of his duty was a fight to get him to move on, he wouldn’t leave me, but I pushed him into the next world. This was to be my final joys for many years, to see him finally find peace, go where good souls belong. I was now to carry the souls of the lost, in repentance before I was allowed to finally join my sisters, and family.

I was forced to watch those who lived on, they destroyed my protégé as he tried to seize power, and they rejoiced in the peace that followed. Kili, and Ambyr’s daughter they named Eona, I watched as Galen circle them, lulling them into the false sense of security, as Eona’s babysitter, I could do nothing but watch her evil plot unfurl, only knowing with a growing dread I would see one of them soon. I prayed there was hope for her soul; I had no wish to see her dragged into the depths of hell. Eiryn, and Bard where Galen's next victims, they would be unaware in their lovers bliss of any danger coming. Helle and Eomer grew apart, the grief drove him to seek solitude rather than comfort. Luna Buried Thorin, and vowed to never love again. All other sisters had passed to the next life before I could say goodbye. So few of us had survived, and those that had not, I could only hold to the comfort that my grandfather would have comforted them, making their passing easier.

I witnessed Thranduil become cold, and Geralt began to waste his life with futile attempts to resurrect me, I have never suffered as much as I do now, a silent witness, to the loves of my life’s downfalls. Thranduil’s heart is now locked away, never to see the light of love again, and Geralt desperately clings to false hope.

Then I had to watch my sister torn into hell, as Sauron’s power left him, it took the closest powerful host, my sister Nia. She held back the darkness, until in her grief for the loss of Haldir, Nia allowed the darkness to take root. There was no safety in that power, that throne was precarious, everything thirsting for power would be waiting for their moment to take her place. As she became less, and less like herself, my heart was destroyed by it. 

I knew I would see my sisters again but as their ferryman, whether they die of old age, or torn from this life too soon, I would see them upon the worst day of their lives, so is my punishment.


End file.
